deviousmaidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Peri Westmore
}} '''Peri Westmore ' is one of the main characters of Devious Maids. Her burgeoning acting career is giving her everything she ever wanted from life: fame, fortune, influence. But when she discovers that her husband is having a secret affair with Rosie, Peri takes drastic steps to eliminate her from the picture. Peri is determined to retain her image as the consummate actress, mother and wife, and is not about to let a maid get in her way of her happiness. Biography 'Early Life' }} As a child, Peri's father would drink constantly, leading to problems growing up. She goes on to become an actress, starring in a total of three different movies, two of which involve her character battling aliens. Peri ends up marrying soap opera star, Spence Westmore, and together they have a son by the name of Tucker. She is known to have a rivalry with ''Showbiz L.A. journalist, Brenda Colfax, who insults her dress when walking across the red carpet at the Oscars. Over time, Peri's marriage to Spence starts to deteriorate, especially as she comes to realize she believes her husband to be a bad actor, thus meaning she cannot respect him. Often times whenever Peri would become upset with Spence she would pay $3,000 for Yang Li jackets; she wound up with a lot of them. It becomes a known fact that Peri is not easy to work with, as she and Spence go through multiple maids in a short period of time; she is even branded a "bitch" in five different languages. Eventually, the Westmore couple hire Rosie Falta, a widowed Mexican from Guadalajara, who becomes their live-in maid. As Peri and Spence go on with their busy lives, Rosie becomes the primary caretaker of Tucker, while also working on getting her own son to America. 'Season 1' }} Peri has breakfast with her husband and son, Spence and Tucker, one morning, when asked by the family's maid, Rosie for the day off so she may meet with a lawyer who can help bring her own son to America. However, Peri, who has a scheduled day ahead, refuses, which also results in an argument between her and Spence; the latter believes his wife simply does not wish to spend time with their son, and the two also mock each other's careers. Later on, Peri walks in on Rosie in tears, having just ended a phone call with her son. She doesn't know what exactly to make up this, but tries to comfort her a bit. She doesn't go too far though, as she needs to leave for a facial, and she simply came to ask Rosie to care for Tucker. The following day, when ''Showbiz L.A. arrives to interview Peri, Rosie sees this as her opportunity for revenge against her boss. When speaking with journalist Brenda Colfax, Peri states that she plans to bring Tucker to Rome with her when filming her next film, stating that some mothers may be able to leave for another country without their child, but she could not. This being the last straw, Rosie decides to interrupt the interview, bringing Tucker with her, stating that the baby called her "mama". This humiliates Peri, who ends up giving Rosie the next day off to see her lawyer, while she herself tries to convince her son to talk to her. }} When Spence finds a pair of men's briefs under his bed that do not belong to him, he starts to believe Peri is having an affair. The couple go to Rosie, and Spence asks if she's ever seen the underwear before, and despite having not, she lies for Peri and says she has. However, Rosie confronts her boss about this later on, who goes as far as swearing on the life of her own child that she didn't have an affair, but that she and her co-star decided to run lines in the pool and that he must have forgot his underwear when going home; Rosie chooses to believe this. However, later on, Rosie decides to leave for the store and take Tucker with her, but when pulling out of the driveway, she sees a yellow sports car pull in, so she turns around and goes back where she finds Peri and her costar, Cody, having sex. She discusses this with her friends, as she is considering telling Spence, but Marisol believes it may be a bad idea. She chooses to ignore this at first, but after a heartfelt conversation with Spence, she decides it's best she didn't. }} One morning, Rosie checks the mail at the Westmore home where she receives a letter from the lawyer who was hired to help bring her son to America. The lawyer apparently needs Rosie to file more papers, which is much more than she can afford, so she goes to Peri about this, who clearly does not care. She simply asks that Rosie not ask for a loan before she has even had breakfast, but the maid states that she wouldn't if she weren't so desperate. She goes on to say that she thought Peri would be much more considerate with all Rosie has done for her lately, but Peri sees this as Rosie attempting to blackmail her with her affair. She begins screaming at the maid, stating that she'll get a divorce before giving into extortion. Spence hears shouting, so he hurries to see what all the commotion was about. Peri simply states that Rosie asked for a loan and she refused; Rosie drops the conversation from there. Later on though, Spence gives Rosie a check as a way of apologizing for Peri's behavior; however, when they hug, Rosie feels an erection. }} Rosie is left to care for Tucker while Peri and Spence attend the premiere of Peri's movie. Again, Rosie is caught up in the middle of the couple's fighting, and to get the two to stop, she takes away Tucker's pacifier, causing him to cry. She asks Peri if she'd like to hold her son, but already upset enough as she is, she turns down the offer. The following morning, Rosie finds that Spence spent the night on the couch; the two talk about how badly they're each treated by Peri, but Rosie reveals that whenever Peri starts saying anything she doesn't like, she simply tunes her out and goes to her "happy place", which is thinking about Miguel the day he gets to America, and when she can finally hold him in her arms again. Later on, Rosie has lunch with her friends. Peri and Spence throw a charades party with some of their friends that Rosie works, where she sees Peri continually humiliate Spence. The last straw is drawn when Spence overhears Peri talking about her husband to her friend, Lois, and how he's a bad actor. He ends up going to find Rosie, where they go to the laundry room alone, and passionately kiss. }} As Rosie waxes the kitchen floor, Peri enters, only to start slipping. After a few comments back and forth between her and Spence, she leaves, and Spence is left alone with Rosie. He goes to embrace her, but she pushes him away, having been feeling guilty about their kiss, and especially not wanting to do anything in front of Tucker. Spence insists though, and seeing that he isn't backing down, she ends up hitting him over the head with a frying pan. Peri returns, having heard the sound, and Rosie claims that he fell. That evening, Spence suggests to Peri that they have an open marriage, and seeing that this benefits her own ongoing affair, she accepts. However, after telling her lover, Cody, about this, he points out that this must mean Spence is already having an affair of his own. Peri goes to Rosie about this, wondering if there's been any signs, and demanding that if there has been then she must tell. Rosie covers from Spence, and that evening, she warns him about what Peri said, and about her affair. He decides he wants a divorce, but Rosie reminds him about Tucker and how he could lose custody. Spence argues that he needs a reason to wake up in the morning, and asks how he can possibly raise his son to be a man if he's constantly humiliated. He states that he needs a reason to wake up in the morning, something that makes him happy, and Rosie agrees. }} Due to her ongoing affair with Spence, Rosie begins to neglect her chores around the Westmore home, including picking up Peri's dry cleaning before an interview she is suppose to have, resulting in the actress not being able to wear the silk top she wanted. She comments on how little work Rosie has gotten done, and tells her to step it up, indirectly threatening her job as she does so. Rosie tries getting her work done later, but gives in and agrees to make love to Spence. While doing this, however, he ends up having a heart attack, thus leaving Rosie to call for an ambulance. At the hospital, Peri arrives, asking what happened, and Rosie lies, stating he was exercising. She is also refused by a doctor to visit Spence with Peri. That evening, Rosie finds Peri looking through her wedding album; she learns that after Spence's heart attack, Peri has started re-thinking things, and has decided to start attending therapy so she can work on herself and her marriage. Though she acts happy for Peri, Rosie appears deeply saddened by this, now worried that she'll lose Spence. }} Rosie serves Peri and Spence at dinner, but finds the two incapable of having a proper conversation. They bicker like normal; Peri states she just wants to work on their problems, even admitting herself to be a "raging bitch", and now just wants Spence to admit he's a "wuss". Wanting to lower the tension, Rosie questions the couple if either would like a slice of cake. The following day, Rosie runs into Adrian Powell in the grocery store parking lot, who tries to discretely persuade her to attend of of his parties and work as a prostitute for one of his friends. Rosie goes to Spence about this, who at first laughs it off, but after being compared to her first husband, Ernesto, and seeing how uncomfortable Adrian has made her feel, Spence decides something must be done about this. He eventually goes to Adrian's home where he confronts him, but when going to punch him in the face, he ends up slipping and hitting his head, getting a concussion. That evening, Peri questions what happened, and so he reveals that he was simply trying to defend Rosie, but that it backfired. This impresses Peri, who begins to think their marriage may be okay if he continues acting like this. She kisses him, and after a bit of hesitation, Spence kisses her back. Rosie sees this though, and is heartbroken by the sight she sees. }} On her way home from work, and on the phone, screaming at her agent, Peri doesn't notice as she runs into a jogger with her car. Instead of seeing if he's okay, she rushes home to find Spence, only to find out he's out of town. She goes to Rosie instead, not knowing what to do now. Rosie agrees to go check on him, but warns her boss she should probably start praying for forgiveness. When finding the jogger, Frank, still on the side of the road. She calls for an ambulance and he is rushed to the hospital. Peri later asks how he is doing, and Rosie tells Peri he is alright, and that she'll be visiting him frequently since he doesn't have any family. Peri appears grateful, but Rosie is enraged at how the entire situation was handled. She goes on about how bad of a person Peri really is, and that she, herself, no longer cares about her feelings anymore. She states that God will punish her for her sins, and he will use Rosie to do it. Once alone, Rosie calls Spence, wanting to be with him, as she no longer cares about what this means for Peri. However, in the meantime, Peri goes to her manager wanting a favor: she wants to go to Mexico to bring Rosie's son, Miguel, to America. }} As Rosie works, she is met by Peri, who gives her a gift for Miguel: a teddy bear. Rosie replies, albeit coldly, that she'll send it to him in his next care package. However, Peri uses this as the perfect opportunity to reveal that she is going to go to Mexico and bring Miguel back on her private jet. This shocks Rosie, but she is deeply grateful, going as far as hugging her boss. However, this leads her to feel guilty about accepting Spence's marriage proposal, as she is now having second thoughts about hurting Peri in such a way. She ends up giving Spence back his ring despite his attempts to bring Miguel to America a different way, such as marrying Rosie and adopting him. Spence tries bringing the topic back up later, but Rosie refuses to betray Peri now. Peri soon arrives home with Miguel, and the mother and son are finally able to reunite. During this, Peri comments on how she couldn't believe Spence wanted to wait to get Miguel; hearing this, Rosie becomes deeply angered at him. }} Rosie is thrilled to have Miguel back in her life, and extremely grateful for everything Peri has done for her lately. However, she is still angry with Spence for trying to convince his wife to wait a bit longer before bringing her son to America; she even goes as far as throwing out his share of the breakfast she made for the Westmore couple the following morning. When alone, Spence goes to Rosie, offering to marry her and adopt Miguel, that way they can be a family and Peri can't hurt them. Rosie refuses though, believing it's not right for them to be together, and Spence admits that her commitment to being a good person is one of the reasons he loves her. The two exchange vows of love for one another while agreeing to end their affair, but with their luck, Miguel arrives to hand Rosie the phone with Peri on the other line, who has just heard the entire conversation between her husband and maid; she hangs up the phone, and is not happy. Following the reveal that Philippe Delatour murdered Flora Hernandez, Marisol's son, Eddie, is released from prison, and he has a picnic with the other maids. Their good time is cut short, however, when two immigration officers arrive and arrest Rosie. Unbeknownst to them all, Peri watches from a distance with a smile on her face, having gotten revenge. 'Season 2' }} Three months have passed since Rosie's arrest, and Peri has been working hard to rebuild her marriage to Spence, who still remains hung up over his former maid. The couple start making vacation plans, and Peri is not pleased to hear Spence's suggestion to make a stop to Guadalajara to visit Rosie; she is even less pleased when Rosie shows up on her doorsteps that evening, revealing to have been freed until her trial, which is set to take place six months later. Peri tries to hurry Rosie out of her home, promising to tell Spence that she stopped by; she holds up her end of the deal, but, as one last attempt to save her marriage, she reveals to Spence that she is pregnant. Spence visits Rosie, who now wishes to be with him, but he is forced to break the news about Peri; he believes they can still work around it and find a way to be together, but Rosie now refuses, once more. Meanwhile, however, Peri visits her doctor, stating that she needs to get pregnant now, meaning she has been lying to Spence. }} Peri's doctor prescribes her a fertility medication, upping the chances of her getting pregnant faster, believing this will keep Spence within her grasp. However, despite what Spence currently believes regarding Peri's state, he asks for a divorce, and confesses about his long-term affair with Rosie. Peri doesn't take well to this, and later on, while caring for Tucker, she makes it clear to Spence that if he so much as sees Rosie again, she will sue for full custody of their son, and see to it that his career is destroyed. Spence also learns that Peri was never really pregnant, deeming her a monster, to which Peri comments how she seems so nice in her movies. Rosie later learns of Peri and Spence's pending divorce on the news, and so she visits Spence to comfort him, asking if he'd like to meet up. Having no other choice but to follow Peri's orders, Spence acts coldly to the woman he loves, blaming her for the deterioration of his family, and states that he cannot be with her. Once she leaves, Spence closes the door, looking back at Peri who revels in her soon-to-be ex-husband's misery. Despite sacrificing being with Rosie in order to not lose the custody of his son, Spence still loses Tucker to Peri in the divorce, who has since moved to Rome to film her latest movie. Because of this, Spence falls into a depression and begins heavily drinking. Due to her busy schedule, however, Peri constantly leaves Tucker under the care of a nanny, but once she is arrested for shoplifting, and having no time to hire anyone else, Peri agrees to re-think the custody agreement if Spence watches over their child till her film wraps up; however, with Spence away in rehab, it's all up to his maid Carmen to do the job. 'Season 3' Following Spence's wedding to Rosie, and the latter ending up in a coma, Peri still doesn't allow her ex-husband to visit their son, Tucker, so often, despite any agreements made in the past. }} Rosie's first husband, Ernesto eventually comes back into the picture, revealing to have been alive the past five years, and just a prisoner in a Mexican drug cartel (later revealing he was actually working for them). Rosie ultimately chooses to leave Spence and reunite with him, but overtime, as the truth starts to come out, and Ernesto's past starts to haunt him, Spence becomes known as a threat to a member of the cartel, Hector, who decides to "take care of" him. This includes beating him up in his apartment, resulting in him ending up in the hospital, and suffering from amnesia. Rosie soon learns of this, and tries her best to jog Spence's memory, but fails. She and Ernesto also agree to break things off, for Rosie ''does truly wish to be with Spence, and Ernesto realizes the toll he has taken on his beloved's life since returning. Rosie goes back to the hospital for Spence, but instead, however, discovers none other than Peri Westmore, having returned to be with her former husband, but now has him convinced they are still married and that Rosie is still their maid... 'Season 4' TBA Trivia *In an early script for the series' premiere, Peri and Spence's surname was "Davis".http://leethomson.myzen.co.uk/Devious_Maids_1x01_-_Pilot.pdf *Of the main characters, Peri has only formally met with Rosie and Spence. **She has, however, seen Marisol, Carmen, and Zoila from afar in "Totally Clean". Gallery This is a gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 27.png Promo 101 28.png Promo 101 30.png Promo 101 31.png Promo 101 32.png Promo 101 33.png Promo 101 34.png Promo 104 14.png Promo 104 15.png Promo 104 16.png Promo 104 17.png Promo 104 19.png Promo 104 22.png Promo 107 05.png Promo 107 10.png Promo 107 12.png Promo 201 10.png Promo 201 11.png Promo 202 01.png Promo 202 02.png Promo 202 03.png Promo 202 11.png Promo 401 05.png Promo 401 06.png Promo Peri S1 01.png Promo Group S1 09.png References Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Deceased Characters